Red Tears
by redrose2310
Summary: Joey needs Help but none knows Please R/R IT's done Finished here!!
1. Blood Red

Joey sat on the bench in the Looking at nothing at all he felt so  
sick of himself sick of playing togh "I suck at spelling sorry" but really  
being so weak his back hurt he was tired and it was getting dark but he  
couldn't go home yet his dad was just getting started it'd be a few hours   
befor he could slip in at home with out haveing to fight for his life  
not that he'd call it fighting really more like getting beat with in an  
inch of death or maybe today he be target practice for his dad's friends   
to throw beer bottles at. Oh joy what a night to look forward to for  
the 100th time in a hour Joey wished his mom would have taken him too.  
At least his sisster was away from HIM he couldn't hurt her now he sighed  
And stated home He prayed his father was at a bar some where and not home   
  
  
~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!+  
  
Joey got to his house and just went in He started up the stairs  
  
"WHERE THE eLL Ewou Bin" His father slurred at him from the livingroom  
Joey cringed his Dad was fast becuase the next thing he new his father   
had him by the hair of the head "You little worm Where were you at  
this hour" befor Joey could say a thing his father slamed his face into  
the wall blood poured from his nose as his Dad throw him to the ground  
and started kicking him in the ribs and back.  
  
To his horrer Joey hear a crack and felt the bone shaking pian as 2 of  
his ribs broke he cryed out  
  
"shut up Worm (kick) You filthy (punch) little (kick) Bitch (kick) no  
wonder your (Kick stolmp kick) mother left with a (kick) Fag Shameful(punch)  
exuse of a (back hand across face) son like you"   
  
With that his father went to get more beer Joey laid there untell he was  
able to stand and then went up to his room he blocked the door with his   
desk chair and laid down on his bed to cry himself to sleep if he could   
sleep well you never know....  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well what did you think The next chap. be more of some one finding out and  
trying to help sort of thing but should be good please review  
*_~ 


	2. hopeless

Hi I hope you all like this it's my first Yu-Gi-oh fic so be nice  
The next day at School Joey was late, got yell at by the teacher and   
ended up sitting to a kid who from the smell was quit baked out of his  
head with a sigh Joey start writing his math homework down when a note  
was droped on his desk it read:   
Why waist paper pupie you'll never get it Done  
Joey crumpled the paper up Dum Kaiba but Joey had to admit he was most  
likely right not because he was dum but because he'd never have the  
time or place to do it.  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
After school Joey went to the game shop to meat Yugi. Tai and Tristan  
had a date to night so it would prombly be just him, Yugi and Yami.  
But other than Yami making goo-goo eyes at an unknowing Yugi all night  
it was a bad way to spin his time. Joey Reached the game shop at about  
2:12 and went on in Yugi's granpa was behind the counter   
"Hello Mr.Moeto" Joey said with a smile  
"Hello, Joey Yugi and Yami are in the livingroom" Mr. moeto said   
Joey harryed up the steps to Yugi's Apartment and into the liveing  
Yami was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and Yugi was siting  
on it Both gave him friendly smiles as he came in it was good being  
abull //man I suck at spelling// to walk into a house and worry about geting  
hit. Joey sat down on the couch next to Yugi and noticed Yami was watching  
them insted of the tv. 'man Yugi was lucky even if he didn't know it'  
joey thought "So what we watching" he asked "M-tv, for now Yugi won the  
coin toss" Yami anwsered sounding anoyed Yami hates today music but  
for some odd reason love 70s&80s rock bands wierd "We're going to watch   
13 ghost next" Yami said with asmile the guy loved this slasher flicks  
  
*********************************************************  
  
3 hours, 4 screams from yugi, 2 bowls of popcorn and 5 laghing fit from  
Yami later Joey grabed his jacket to go  
"remind me never to go to a thearer with you two" Joey joked  
"Joey, Why don't you stay for dinner. I'm sure granpa won't mind" Yugi said  
Joey Grined it sounded better then going home and not eating at all"sure"  
  
  
All throw dinner Joey and Yugi joked and goofed off Yami watching quitly  
on his 3rd plate of mishow Joey grin at Mr. Moeto "THis is graet thank you   
leting me join yall" "I'm glad your enjoying the food" he answered back   
  
After dinner Yugi asked if Joey wanted to stay the night and Yami whent back  
to his soul room Joey agreed and call his dad thankfuly the his dad didn't  
anwser so just prtended to ask he felt dub but it was better not to get  
yugi woried.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Next chap. will be that night 


	3. Traped

TThanks GoddessofDeath, Demonic Angel and Ravana/Rave for the Props  
and reviews I love them.  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Joey made a pilet (make shift bed) on the floor next to Yugi's bed  
he took off his jacket and shoes but left every thing else on so Yugi  
would not see the injurys. Yugi was watching him closely. "What?" he  
asked "Oh nothing" Yugi said blushing as he climed in to his bed Joey  
shook his head at his friends wierdness and went to sleep.  
  
When he woke the next morrening //sorry for all spelling screw ups kay\\  
his back, legs, head and chest all hurt like hell he sighed and shook his  
head reminding himself it was nothing comparded to what he'd get when  
he got home. He ate brakefast with Yugi and Yami then walked to school  
with Yu. it was just fine to him that he hadn't got around to that  
homework last night becuase he HAD forgot not becuase his dad had beat  
him so bad he couldn't stay awake to do it and thats why he was smiling   
right then.  
"What you so happy about" Yugi said teasingly "oh nothing Shorty" he  
said taking off at a run as Yugi chased him "Don't Call Me Shorty"   
Yugi yell after him Laughning "okay Shrimp" Joey yelled half running backwards  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
After horseing around abit the to got to school nothing big happened  
tell after school Tristan, Yugi and Joey met out front of the school  
and headed to the arcade to play afew rounds of the new duel monsters  
video game they had. They stayed there playing for afew hours then  
Joey headed home not at all looking forward to it at all.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
When Joey got home the minnit he steped into the house his father grabed  
his arm and slamed him into the wall " where have you been boy?!!!"  
He yelled right in to Joeys face then punched him in the face and throw  
him to the floor kicking him in his already broken ribs Joey screemed  
his father pined him with his nee while he punked Joey in the face and  
chest screaming in his face how worthless he was, how dum, how it was  
his falt his mother left then when he got tired he throw joey in a closet   
in the hall locking him in not that Joey could move to open the door...  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
  
  
Well thats all for now I wonder what'll happen to pour little Joey  
next? just kidding i know but you don't hehe Review ^_^ 


	4. Unlocked

Thanx to Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX for reviewing and aslways I own the plot  
that's all folks  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Joey woke-up not sure where he was it was hard to breath and it was   
all dark and cold he couldn't move even though he he was awake. He guessed  
his dad had thrown him in the hall closet again he'd done it before   
when he was really mad. Joey knew he could be in here for days he just  
hoped he'd live it after that last beating.  
  
`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,  
  
  
When Joey didn't show at school 2 days in a row the school called Mr.  
Wheeler told them he was sick and brobaly would be out the rest of  
the week. That night Yugi call Joey's father told him the same, when  
Yugi asked if he could come over to see Joey he was told it wouldn't   
be the best thing for Joey to get copeny //AN: sorry for spelling screw  
ups// for awhile.. It was another 3 days before Yugi tryed agian.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yugi and Yami walked to Joey's house that saturday afternoon both  
a little worryed about there friend. When they got to the house Yugi  
knocked, none anwsured the door but it wasn't lock so Yami just went  
in //he seems the type to me// Joey's dad didn't seem to be around   
so they started looking for Joey.  
  
"Joey you Here!" Yelled Yugi  
  
"Over Here Please let me out" they heard avery weak reply  
  
they rushed over to a door in the hall were it had came from it was locked  
with a key and the key was gone. Yugi looked at Yami who kicked the door  
in and was shocked at what he saw. Joey was laying in his own blood in  
a little coat closet and it looked like he'd been there awhile.  
  
"Yugi, call 911 right now" Yami said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Whats going to happen to joey next let me see... the chap. will be more  
romance then will'll be getting back to the baaaaaad stuff hehehe, I'm so  
mean and it's fun. 


	5. waking up

I had to put something up for this fic.and if you didn't know I own nothing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Joey woke-up in a white room there were tooms in his arm after about aminet he put the two together he was in the hobitle.  
  
Since Joey douted that his dad had brot him he started to get scared if his dad came home and he wasn't there he'd be dead //AN: Joey isn't thinking to clearly for oveus resons// who'd want to do this to him? he thought to himself. He was really starting to freakout when a doctor came in. "Aww Mr. Wheeler your awake" the doc. said.   
  
"What's going on?" Joey asked. He didn't remimber Yugi and Yammi comeing to the house lucky for them.  
  
"Well you have 62 stiches throgh out your body 4 broken ribs, an cucushin and have lost a lot of blood. Now as far as anything else going on it's not my place to say." Said the tired looking Doctor.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sorry for this chap. being so short next one will be much longer please review and tell me if it sucked or not okay 1am and I'm sick so be nice. 


	6. the fight

Well heres chapter 6 sorry it took so long   
  
=======================================================================  
  
Joey fell asleep just after the doctor left the room so he didn't hear the other two boys come in. Yugi looked at his best friend soundasleep  
/okay snoring but a sleep/ he looked at his Yami who was also watching Joey {Why din't he tell us} Yugi asked through there link so not to eake the sleeping boy [I do not know, maybe he was scared to] Yami said back.  
  
{What do we tell him when he wakes up?}  
  
[What ever he wants to know I guess] he didn't sound to sure to Yugi but he didn't say anything. Yami put his arms around his light in a hug to try to comfort the boy and himself. Yugi snuggled in to his chest with a slight smile./I can't beleive I wrote Snuggled eewwwww I'm so glad I left Shadow at home this time/   
  
{Thanx Yammi} Yammi didn't reply he was a little lost in the feeling of the smaller boy in his arms. Joey started to wake but was surprised to see his bestfriend and his Yami huging next to his bed 'Okay thats something to wake-up yo I guess' Joey thought.  
  
Yammi noticed the other person in the room was awake and looking at them blushed and let go of Yugi who turned and smiled at his friend "How you feeling Joey?" he asked.  
"Like I was run over by a truck. Whats going on howed I get here?" Joey asked he had just remimbered 'where' he was and that his father was going to kill him for it.  
  
"Well..." Yugi started.  
  
"Yugi and I were worried so we went to your house none anwsered the door so we thought you might be in trouble and went in and found you.."  
now Yami seemed sick. Joey who was trying to hold back the anger he was feeling at his friends just looked at them he knew they were trying to help but "How could you" he snapped at them.  
  
"How could we what?" Yami asked cunfussed.  
  
"Sticking your noses in to my bissnuss for one! Have you ever heard of privicy" Joey yelled he knew he was wrong but he was scared and he hate being scared.  
  
Yami looked pissed "Exscose me for not leaveing you there to bleed to death. I was under the inpreshion that you wanted to live my mistake" Yami yelled back. Yugi looked scared and cunfussed he had no clue what just happened here. Joey tryed to sit up but the pain was to much for him and he fell back. Thats when he noticed Yugi looked like was about to cry Joey hated seeing Yugi cry.  
  
"Why are you being so pigheaded?" Yami asked/or yelled however you want to look at it/ Yugi burst in to tears.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked through his tears Joey couldn't look at the other boy "Why are you so mad?"   
  
Joey sighed "You just shouldn't have, have" now it was Joey who was at a lose for words then he wispered so low they bearly calt it "You should have just let me die"  
  
======================================================================= Shadow; You said Snuggled; laghing  
  
rr: 'swet drop' uh..when did you get here?  
  
Shadow; when you got mushy;  
  
rr:I'm not mushy  
  
Shadow: Are to or you would have updated Time to Run by now so I could slice and dice;  
  
rr: Fine if it'll shut you up I'll update my other story  
  
Shadow; Good, oh and Review redrose2310's story read her other storys and know she owns nothing;  
  
rr: true but I do own this strys plot and you   
  
Shadow'Pout' what ever 


	7. Teasing or not

"Joey Don't say that" Yugi cried.  
"Leave me alone and get the hell out" Joey said blutly he felt on the vurge of tears too. Yami led the crying Yugi out of the room.  
%%%%%%%%  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Yugi and Yami had tryed to see Joey afew times but Joey'd asked the nurses not to let anyone in.  
  
Today Joey was to be releast and he was scared as hell where was he supost to go his dad still hadn't been arested yet they didn't want him to go home did they? Joey was still weak from his least incounter with his father and he douted he'd live after his father got hold of him agian.   
  
The doctor walked in to the room "So how are we feeling today Mr. Wheeler"  
"Okay I guess. Uhm Dr.Miller where am I supost to go when I leave here" Joey asked nervusly.   
Dr. Miller seemed to understand his nerves and gave him a small smile "I beleave a friend of yours alfered his home" the docter said. "Who?" "A Mr.Motuo and his grandfather I beleave" Dr. Miller said leaving. Joey felt his gut drop that might be worse then his dad.   
  
)))))))))))))  
  
Simon Motuo started his car he looked back at the young man in the back seat he looked scared but who could blame him?   
"Don't worry about your dad I don't think he's dum anuff to come any where you with that reistaining order out." He said,  
"You'd be surprised. What he'd do when he's drunk." Joey stated looking down. Mr. Motuo sighed and looked in the mirrow at him.   
=============  
  
When Joey walked in to the game shop and was not happy to see Tai, Tristen, Yami and Yugi standing around looking nervse. Joey still had bruises on his face and would always have his new scares on his arms, neck, chest and back he also had a limp. He was so embearest he just went right past them on up to the guest room Mr. Motuo said was his.   
  
=============  
  
In 'his' room Joey noticed that theyed goten some of his close and stuff from his house. He sighed and sat down on the bed he wondered what happened to his deck then remibered. His dad had ripped them up saying they were for little kids. Joey felt tears wel up in his eyes. He felt like such a baby.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Joey heard the others leave later that night and fell asleep. Afew hours later he woke to the feeling of heat pressed aginst him he opened his eye to a blushing Yugi laying aginst his chest he felt strong arms around him from the back and turn to see a smirking Yami.  
"What the Fuck do you think your doing!?!" Joey said jumping up winceing in pain from the suden movement.   
"Calm down Joey, Grampa'll hear you" Yugi said running one of his fangers over Joey's chest with was thankfully in Joey's mind covered in his shirt, "He'll hear me even better when I scream now get the hell out!!" Joey yelled. Yami sighed he and Yugi left reluktently. 'What's wrong with them teasing me like this I know they only doing this because they feel sorry for me and I don't take chairity. Not to menchen it hurts like hell to see them, be touched by them and know they'd get sick if they saw my scars' Joey thought.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"I told you he won't go for it" Yugi said looking quite sad and pouting, "Look my little light we just went about it the wrong way. You want Joey, I want Joey and I'm pretty sure he wants us. We'll just have to think of another way of getting him" Yami said leaninng over to place a warm kiss on Yugi's cheak then takeing yugi's pouting lip into his mouth kissing it away when he pulled back Yugi giggled alittle "Okay Yami, but if he doesn't want us we leave him alone" He said as stirnly as he could with just came across as cute. "Okay" Yami said smileing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review next chap. soon 


	8. Joey's hidden thoughts on paper

Joey sat on the bed he had a note book on his lap he'd had one just like it at home but he'd burned before his dad could get hold of it he liked to write things to releave stress but he didn't think he was to good and to night it wasn't helping to much:  
  
Pain, touch, same thing   
friends, enmys, same thing,   
love, that's only made up   
stuff to get your hopes up   
nothings real any more it all hurts too munch   
maybe..maybe I should leave   
not this small room or this bed   
but this word witch he's me stuck in   
I am worthless, ugly, broken what good am I?   
Am I just your play thing to brake more   
is it my mind you wish the mess-up?   
Why do you all hate me so much?   
Is it wrong that I lived?   
Am I just a joke, a thing to kill time with?   
Why do you tease me is it why he hurts me?   
Is it my falt am I to weak, to loud like he says, am I to childish?  
I am not the smartest but I am not dum I know I am worthless just some one tell me how come?  
  
The bad thing was he really believed what he was writing to much and it was dupressing him even more and he wanted to know the anwsers too the questgens aswell. He sighed and turned off his light to go to sleep and prayed the nightmares won't come but knew they would.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I wrote that poem and I liked it so I used it what did you think next chap. up soon sorry it took so long on this one had a little block you know wel review 


	9. Leaveing the room

After all the lovely reviews I got I've fine updated sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong wait I will try to up date once a week until this fic is done so I hope everyone is happy with that.  
  
@#@#@#@#@  
  
Joey stayed up in the room for the rest of the week Mr. Motuo told his friends to leave him alone while he was recovering. Joey was grateful for that even Yugi and Yami had given him some space. He felt sick most of the time and he didn't think it had anything to do with the injuries he'd relised he was infact in love with the two people he'd never alaw himself to be with.  
  
Joey had spent most of his time writing in his new notebook it was helping a little to get his feelings on paper. The Saturday before Joey was suppose to go back to school Yugi came into his room.  
  
"What do you want?" Joey snapped at his friend,  
"I came in here to invite you to come to the park with us" Yugi said sweatly,  
"Who's us?" Joey asked a little weary to go any where with just Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Oh everyone, Tristen, Tai', Yami and me of course" Yugi said smiling brightly.  
"I don't think so" Joey said laying back on his bed with a sigh.  
"Joey we're your friends we're just trying to help. You need to get out and get use to everything so it isn't so hard at school Monday." Yugi said in a pleading voice,  
"Fine I'll go but I'm not promising I'll stay" Joey said pulling on his shoes he knew Yugi was right.  
  
Has soon as Joey stepped out of the house he felt like running back inside..  
  
#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Not very long but it's something. I'll be updating sooner so keep an eye out for the next chapter and as always review!! 


	10. Yugi lied oooh

Short but the next chapter will be the end and I'm sure it'll be up at the end of the week if not sooner.  
  
  
  
  
Joey hadn't been out in weeks and the streets were crowded he felt like every one of the people were watching him and judging him. He felt relieved when they got to the park until Yugi took his hand,  
  
"I'm sorry Joey I lied but it was Yami's idea" Yugi said, Joey felt his stomach drop.  
  
'Your pity cuts me worse then the knife.  
  
Your betrayal is what'll end my life.  
  
Your love is only in your mind.  
  
I am nothing but someone's good time.  
  
Tears shed for me are lost to eternity.  
  
I am nothing.  
  
I am unseen.  
  
Your pity is all that you really feel for me.  
  
I am sickening.'  
  
Joey looked down at Yugi "What did you do?"  
  
  
@#@#@#@#  
  
The poem's by me again hehe Dark ain't it review please 


	11. Joey cries

Joey looked at his friend very hurt Yugi had took Joey to an empty part of the park well all most empty Yami was leaning against a tree near by he noticed on a second look.  
"What's going on?" Joey asked not even trying to hide how upset he was at thier deseption.  
"We needed to talk to you away from wel everything" Yugi said then looked at the ground "I'm really sorry I lied Joey but-"  
"Shut up!" Joey yelled cutting him off. Yami came over to them.  
"Calm down Joey" he said touching Joey's arm. Joey burst in to tears he felt like such a baby as he crumbled to the ground.  
"Joey!?!" Yami and Yugi cryed out at the same time. Joey couldn't make himself look at the to tri color haired boys out of shame. He stiffened as Yugi wraped him in a hug and Yami took his hand.  
  
"Don't" Joey whispered, Yugi and Yami looked at each other then Joey.  
"Don't what?" Yami asked,  
"Don't touch me I can't take it. It's not fair" Joey sobbed the other to boys were cunfussed to say the least.  
"Why?" Yugi asked at the same time Yami said "What's not fair?"  
Joey just sobbed harder.  
"Joey we really like you and we.."Yugi trailed off blushing like mad he. Yami smiled at the smaller boy.  
"You only feel sorry for me" Joey sobbed "I..I I hate you get off me!" Joey yelled and pushed the other two off of him and ran back to Yugi's house.  
  
Sorry I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I had to cut it in half some one close in my famliy is in the hospital and might not pull threw so I'm a little upset right now. 


	12. Peace?

Hey everybody I updated!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Yay for me!   
Joey ended up crying himself to sleep as soon as he got back to his room.  
  
Yami and Yugi waited a few hours before they headed home Yugi was upset to say the least and Yami wasn't doing much better.  
  
"Why'd he run off like that Yami? Why'd he say all those things?" Yugi asked as they sat in there room.  
  
"I guess he believes them Yugi." Yami said sadly.  
  
"Can we just leave him alone now? Can give him some time to work this stuff out?"   
  
Yami nodded.   
The next week went by slowly for Joey he had to make up work at school for the time he missed so that took up most of his time. Tristen and Tae` tried to hang around with him but they just made him uncomfortable now that they knew the truth.   
  
Joey'd taken to studding in the library after school and avoiding his friends and especially Yugi and Yami though they had stopped bugging him lately.   
It was Friday. Joey walked into the Motou house. He was almost up the stairs when he noticed quit sobs coming from the kitchen.   
  
Now Joey didn't except to find what he did in the room. The tri colored boy with his head in his arms crying on the table wasn't Yugi but Yami.  
  
"Yami what's wrong" Joey asked concern written all over his face. Yami ran his hand over his face and looked away from Joey as if to hide his tears.  
  
"Nothing Joey, nothing" Yami said but his voice was so sad Joey winced.  
  
"You can tell me Yami" Joey whispered. Yami smiled a sad smile.  
  
"No I can't, sorry Joey" Yami said, Joey sat down across from Yami and gave the older boy a smile.  
  
"I may not like to be touched but I can still listen." Joey said softly. Yami winced.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami I didn't mean--"  
  
"No it's alright I was out of line before" Yami said cutting Joey off. Joey blushed remembering the other encounters the two had had over the last few weeks.  
  
"Look Joey about before I'm sorry if you thought Yugi and me were making fun of you or something." Yami said to the boy.   
  
"Why were you crying Yami?" Joey asked.  
"I wasn't!" Yami said, Joey laughed.  
"I know you were. Where's Yugi and Gramps?" Joey asked, now it was Yami's turn to laugh .  
"It's 10'oclock Joey their asleep" Yami said Joey blushed again. "Where were you so late"  
  
"I was studying I didn't relies it was so late" Joey said.   
  
"Hey I thought you hated me" Yami said playfully. Joey blushed.   
"I was just upset" Joey smiled at Yami 'Yugi is so lucky' Joey thought 'but then again so is Yami though'  
  
"Why were you crying Yami?" Joey asked again.  
  
"You"  
I know what I said but it seems this is going to be longer then I thought. Review!!!!!! 


	13. Esc

Joey laid in his bed thinking about what Yami had said why was he crying over HIM? Things just didn't make any since some times.  
  
He wanted more then anything to be with Yugi and Yami but if they saw what his father had done to his body over the years.. He just could take the rejection or disgust.   
  
Joey sighed and grabbed his notebook from under his bed.  
  
'Love is just a new pain,  
  
Pain is always the same,  
  
From new people from old pain is a constant,  
  
Why do I cause pain to those I love?,  
  
Am I really that useless after all?  
  
I am use to the pain,  
  
Why must it go around,  
  
Love is truly a cruel bitch.'  
  
Joey sighed as he put his book up. He hated his life.  
Yami walked in to Yugi's bedroom.  
  
Yugi woke-up as Yami sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Yami what time is it?" Yugi asked with a yawn and rubbed his eye with his balled up fist.  
Yami smiled at Yugi's cuteness.  
  
"Late love" Yami said and kiss Yugi on the cheek.  
"Are you just getting to bed?" Yugi asked sitting up next to his lover.  
  
"Yeah I was talking to Joey" Yami said and gave a small smile, "I don't think he's still mad at us"   
  
"That's great!" Yugi said smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah, night love" Yami said and kissed Yugi again only this time on the lips.  
"Night Yami"  
  
Short but sweat I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be long or at least long for this story, I hope you guys like the poem It was something I wrote. Review. 


	14. beautiful

I updated but it's short sorry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami yawned and climbed out of bed Yugi was still curled up asleep Yami decided to let him sleep because he he didn't have school to day. Yami yawned and stretched as he head down the hall to the bathroom his sleep fogged mind didn't register the sound of the shower.  
  
Joey sighed as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and started to get ready for the day. Joey looked at himself in the mirror he frowned at the scared body looking back at him it turned his stomach he'd hate for Yugi or Yami to see it.   
  
The door flew open and to Joey's horror Yami stood there with a shocked look on his face. Joey gave a srangled cry and tryed to cover himself.  
  
"Oh, god" He heard Yami breath.  
  
"I know I know I'm..." Joey broke off and started to cry. Yami wrapped him in strong arms around him.  
  
"Your beautiful" Yami breathed to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did that suck? I think this will be one or two more chapters and I promise to update sooner next time I promise 


	15. Yugi

Yami hugged the sobbing boy to him stroking his still damp hair.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Yami" Joey said,   
  
"It's not lie I mean it your beautiful" Yami said kissing Joey's cheek the boy blushed.  
  
"Your really to nice to me Yami"   
  
Yami smiled at the almost naked boy and picked him up and carried Joey into his and Yugi's room and laid on the bed next to Yugi who stirred and gasped at the almost naked boy next him Joey tried to pulled the covers up to cover himself but Yami wouldn't let him. Yugi looked just as shocked as Yami had only he was the one to burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Joey" He whispered and hugged the taller boy, Joey hugged him back but looked away from himself ashamed of upsetting him so much.   
"Oh Joey 'sob' I'm so sorry" Yugi sobbed. Joey rocked his friend.  
  
"Why?" Joey asked him softly "Why do you need to be sorry"  
  
"I should h.h.have 'sob' seen what was going on 'sob' I should have stopped it 'sob' before before he hurt you like this" Yugi touched the scars on Joey's chest and shuttered. Joey felt deeply hurt by that and looked to Yami with a teary look on his face. Yami reached down picked Yugi up out of the boy's embrace.   
  
He held Yugi in his lap and wrapped an arm around Joey who started to cry into his shoulder. Yami was glad Mr. Motuo was out today or he wouldn't have a clue what to say to the old man if he saw this. Yami rocked both boy whispering comforting things to them both until they fell asleep still in his arms.   
  
"I'm sorry Joey I didn't think he'd react so badly to the scars, Koi" he whispered as he laid the boy back on the bed.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey woke a few hours later didn't open his eyes because he heard Yami and Yugi talking about something and decided to lessen in.  
  
"Light why did you react like that do you know much you hurt him?" Yami dumaned,   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him I love him you know that I, I just couldn't look at those scars they, they 'sob' they just"  
  
Yami hugged Yugi "They what, Love?" Yugi's bottom lip trembled.  
  
"They make me think of how much he got hurt and how we didn't help him in time" Yugi started crying harder Yami hugged him tighter.  
  
Joey closed his eyes trying to hold back tears.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next chapter and the last will be up soon And my thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Thank you to   
  
Goddess of Death   
  
Demonic Angel   
  
Ravana/Rave   
  
Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX  
  
Firea  
  
Yami  
  
Indigo Tantarian   
  
Kodachrome  
  
mythicalgurl-Joey W. fan   
  
Hanatnoiceres  
  
Kitzaku-san   
  
BluJay  
  
The Monkies23  
  
Joey's Girl  
  
Tetsuo-Shima  
  
heero'slittledemon   
  
Jokid   
  
Kitsune DewAddict  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan  
  
Dirge   
  
devilburns  
  
QK  
  
lupusdragon  
  
blondchick14  
  
and special thanks to Youko Demon 


	16. THE END

Yami went down stairs to cook breakfast 'or lunch rather' for his loves who had both fallen back asleep, after about 30 minuets a yawning Yugi walked in to the kitchen rubbing his eye cutely.  
  
"Morning love" Yami said to his small lover,   
  
"Morning" Yugi said with a blush.  
  
"Joey up?" Yami asked, Yugi shook his head no. Yami nodded and went over to the stairs to call the blond down to eat. A few minuets later all three of them were sitting at the table, Joey was picking at his food but not really eating.   
  
"Joey?" Yugi said softly. Joey `who did finely get dressed' looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm really sorry about last night" Yugi said blushing bright red.   
  
"Oh that's okay Yug, I understand" Joey said.  
  
"No it's not okay Joey I'm really, really, really sorry. I love ya Joey and I didn't mean to hurt you" Yugi said, now it was Joey's turn to turn red with a deep blush.  
  
"I don't know what to say Yugi" Joey said, {Maybe they do love me} Joey thought. 'He's a little thick uh?'  
  
Yami smiled at the two blushing beauties, {Now's a good time to ask}  
  
"Joey me and Yugi have been talking lately and we wanted to know if you would be our boyfriend" Yami asked the now shocked looking blond.  
  
"Joey we know your scared of being hurt but we do love you as hard as it is for you to believe and I know Yami won't let anyone let alone your father hurt you ever again and I'd try to protect you." Yugi said blushing but looking sincere.   
  
{I think I believe them} Joey thought but he KNEW he loved them.  
  
He stood up and moved to sit on Yami's lap and leaned over to kiss Yugi on the lips.  
  
Yami blinked. "I'll take that as a yes" Joey laid his head on Yami's chest and nodded.  
  
Fin...  
  
[][][][][][]  
  
Yes that is the end I may MAY do a sequel after I finish a few other of my fics sorry there was no lemon I just didn't think it would work at this point. But I hope you enjoyed the fic. 


End file.
